randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Extravaganza
This story features a crossover of many cartoon characters from franchises including Beano, American Dad, Muppets, Bad Education, Family Guy, Russell Howard and Postman Pat. Plot Dennis and Gnasher are being bad again but this time a crossover begins. He falls in love with all girls much to Minnie's fury. Meanwhile, Slipper goes naked and lives like a naturist. Transcript Walt-Former: Softy in Disguise *Dennis: well Gnasher that's my softy trap finished. *Gnasher: GNASH. *Dennis: Oh Walter!!!! *(Unfortunately much to his horror Russell Howard emerges and not Walter) *Russell: Whats up Dennis my man ???? *Dennis: Russell, NOOO!!!!! *(Russell falls into the trap) *Dennis: Oh god what have I done how on earth could Russell Howard be in Beanotown and now he's fallen into my trap I was sure it would be Walter and now I've led one of Britain's best conedians to a mucky demise I feel so ashamed right now... *Russell: Dont worry mate I'm ok. *Dennis: YOU'RE ALIVE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?! *Gnasher: GNASH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! *Russell: Of course! *Dennis: Russell, I am SO sorry!!! This trap wasn't meant for you, it was meant for my mortal enemy Walter... *Russell: Save the apologies mister. We've got a comedy roast to go to. *Dennis: Seriously? Alright I'm in! *(Russell reveals himself to be Walter much to the menaces' shock) *Dennis: WALTER?!?!?! IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!?!??!!?!? *Walter: Hahahaha fooled you fooled you!!! *Dennis: that's not funny Walter. How dare you make me think it was actually that foul mouthed comedian that all of Britain adores. Fuck you. *Walter: Oh, come on admit it. You fell for it! *(Dennis and Gnasher walk away whilst Walter falls on the floor in hysterics. In another part of town, Teacher is gardening when news teams arrive outside his garden) *Teacher: What's going on? *(He is then bombarded by reporters and paparazzi) *Reporter: So, how does it feel to be elected as Prime Minister for another four years? *Teacher: I'm not the Prime Minister, that's him over there!!! *(Teacher points to David Cameron at a bus stop) *Reporter: Oh sorry! Forget we asked. *(The gang of reporters approach Cameron as Teacher shrugs his shoulders) *Cameron: What the ... ?!?! *Reporter: So, how does it feel to be elected as Prime Minister for another four years? *(Cameron reveals himself to be Walter) *Reporters: WHAT?¬!?@!?:! NOOOHOOHOOHOHO!!!! *Walter: The Master of Disguise prevails once more. *(The reporters drive off in their vans as Dennis approaches him) *Dennis: Seriously, Walter, this disguise malarkey is getting on everyone's nerves. *Walter: Precisely. Walter AWAY! *(Walter runs away. At Bash Street, Ronaldo is outside doing keepie uppies) *Ronaldo: And that is how you keepie uppie, kids! *Danny: I still cannot believe the one and only Ronaldo is here in Beanotown!!! *Ronaldo: And even greater news, I'll be your full time gym teacher. *(Ronaldo reveals himself to be Walter) *Kids: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT????? *Walter: Yes! HAHA! I'm completely concealed within these disguises. You are a genius, Walter. "why thank you Walter" "you're welcome Walter" *Danny: Come on, kids. Let's go and do our homework. *(The kids leave in disgust) *'Erbert (standing in front of a post box): FUCK YOU, WANKER. *Dennis: Walter, how on earth can you change into another disguise so quickly?! *Walter: Simple. I have the ability to blend into the background and appear out of nowhere as a famous disguise. Let me demonstrate. *Dennis (grabbing Walter's arm): Hang on, Walter, you can't fool me that easily. Put on one more disguise and I'll tell Slipper. *(Walter sweats in fear of being rumbled) *Walter: OK! Fine! I'll stop. Just don't tell! I promise, no more dressing up! *(Walter grabs Dennis' leg and snivels) *Dennis: Good boy. Ok, now the actual story. *One day, in Beanotown, *Walter: Nothing you can do will upset me today... *Dennis: LOOK OUT!!! *Walter: (gasps and ducks) *Dennis: HA HA FOOLED YOU!! *Max: Oh my giddy bananas!!! *Walter: Waaaah! *Dennis: Must go to the crossover festival. *(Dennis runs away) *(At crossover fest) *Dennis: NO WAY, this festival has all the boobs!!! Look, it's Raven, Starfire, Terra, Catwoman, Penny Morris, Hortense, Dexter's mom, Marge Simpson, Jane Porter, April O'Neil, Minnie the Minx, Toots, Amanda De Santa, Francine Smith, Disney Princesses, Jessie the Cowgirl, Lois Griffin and Laura Powers!!! *Gnasher: What the GNASH?!!!???? (is confused at the amount of ladies at this festival and faints, falling onto Claudius the cat) *Walter: Claudius! Where are you?? Claudius!!! Oh my goodness!!! Nooo! *(Walter discovers that Claudius has been flattened and takes him to the animal hospital) *Dennis: don't get me wrong, but everyone here but Minnie is sexy! *Minnie: Whaaat? Everyone BUT me???! That's sexist! *Dennis: No, Minnie. You know when someone discriminates a minx like you...that's minxist! *(As Minnie runs back home crying like a baby, Laura Powers giggles whilst holding a daffodil) *Dennis: Thank goodness no mums or dads willing to stop me are here! Category:Stories